The Big City
by TheRequester
Summary: Axan sneaks off from the Organization go to the Big City, a forbidden place. But from seeing what its like from two years ago worth coming to instead of New Prok City? Or should she go back home?
1. Chapter 1 Blue Face

**Hey, guys! Let's read my FanFiction together, and comment on it. Enjoy, and this is my first one, too!**

I own nothing but this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Blue face

Recently Xemnas found a thirteen year old nobody, Ana. She was a fairly obedient girl, loved to play, loved hugs, never lied, hated to unsuspectingly be carried or tickled and most importantly she loved art. Art as in games, martial arts, music, and drawing art. Ana was an impressive manipulator, whip up a tearful face and she could make the members would do what she want, but Ana only did it if she was in a cruel mood. Her new name Axan (Ax-zan) made her think about what nickname to give everybody, "Oh boy," she said, "How am I gonna give Zexion a nickname without him beating me with a newspaper?"

"Ana!" called her ex boyfriend, he was really good friends with Axel and they were like perfect bros. "I want to invite you to the Big City!"

"NO!" Axan would yell, "Its forbidden to go!" Oh how she wanted to just sneak off a go to the Big City, after all it was her ex boyfriend's city. The last time they went was two years ago, Axan loved to abuse the system: girlfriend of the city owner, everything free. But those days were gone, the Big City should be call it the Factory Labor Boring City now, the sky was gray and barley any children play outside.

"Come on, we could sneak out!" called Porky, he was a little on the chubby side but lost 120 ponds from Axan's coaching. The boy now was taller and skinner, still a little bit of fat on him.

"I'm telling if your robot tries to grab me," Axan saw him come in the room with everyone else, "Again."

"Oh alright, but anyway. Let's talk about New Pork City, better than what the Big City used to be two years ago." announced Porky to everyone, many groans came out of their mouths. "Come on guys, its awesome!"

Larexene rolled her eyes, "Making a city is a lot of responsibility, you can do this yourself from the last city. Oh wait! It was a failure." she cracked up laughing in her chair.

"Yeah." Marluxia joined in, "Not sorry to say, but a kid trying to make a city...again! You already failed by letting it get taken over." he smirked chuckling.

This time, Axan slammed her hands on the arm rest, "Don't be so mean, guys." she looked away pouting, "Its his dream and you're being big FAT meanies, you know."

Larxene and Marluxia quickly silenced at once. Porky looked over to her, _Thank you, Ana._

_No prob, Pork._ She mouthed back to him, Axan noticed her skin was turning blue, _it must be Vexen's potion. Again._ Axan glared at him before smiling at her hand. Instead of a brown hand, she now was seeing a light blue hand shoving it in her pocket. Half the members muted out Porky and his speech about New Pork City and left. "See ya, Porky!" called Axan as she walked to Vexen. "Dude, what's happening to me? My hand is blue!"

Vexen was about to talk when Roxas pointed to her and shouted, "Axan, you're turning BLUE!" all eyes turned to her.

Axan rolled her in her skull and out, she spoke sarcastically "No. You didn't have to point it out, though."

Xigbar touched her face with his finger, "Not only is your hand blue," he stared wide-eyed, "Your face is." The color blue was moving on her face fast as fire burning a forest without Smokey the bear.

"Your mom's blue." said Demyx coughing.

"What was that?" Xigbar said as he pulled Axan over his shoulder. She didn't like being on his shoulder but she didn't complain or she'd get hit in the head.

"Nothing, he said nothing." Axan said. _Good one, Dem._

Vexen walked along with them to his Lab, "It appears soemthign has happened to make her blue."

Both of them raised an eyebrow at Vexen, "Really?"

Vexen glared at the disrespect. "Anyway, child. You need to go to your room for the night, I will have Porky bring you dinner, and wait for a cure. Understand?"

"Yes, sir Vex!" she tried to get off Xigbar but he wouldn't let her. "Um, I've been turned blue, can I go home?"

Xigbar nodded and walked her to her room, "Here yo go, kiddo. Stay here." he turned to the door.

"I got it, I got it. Stay in room, you have my word, Surfer dude. Xigbar glared at her, "I said Xigbar dude, you must be hearing things." Xigbar left the room.

An hour after dinner Porky walked in the room with three plates of food, they loved to eat. "Ana, I got you some dinner. Huh?"

Axan screeched high pitch causing Zexion to come, What happened, Axan?"

She was on the floor staring at heself in the mirror, she was a dark blue, "What does the rest of me look like?"

Porky said the wrong thing, "Um, like you!" he set the plates on the floor.

"Porky!" she cried in a whiny voice.

Zexion hit the back of his head, "Porky! Axan, you look like a dark blue person. But don't worry, Vexen will make a potion." Zexion could only hope he had found a cure before she turned into a rainbow person with Skittles flying everywhere. Vexen hasn't thought of anything, if he didn't know what the cause was, he couldn't find a cure. Now they really would taste her rainbows, ''Oh no, don't worry, Axan. I'm sure Vexen will think of something."

Porky secretly took some food off of her plate but Zexion just hit the back of his head to make him put it down. "Look, Ana." said Porky, "You don't look that bad, if fact you look like an Avatar. Right, Zexion?"

"I wasn't screaming from my skin," said Axan pulling off the Organization coat to reveal her black and gray clothing. "I was screaming about how bad dark blue looks in this outfit." Axan scratched her head, "I guess I put the jacket on before you could see me, which was why I asked you to say how I looked."

Zexion grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up, "You blue idiot!" he yelled hitting her head multiple times, "You had me and Porky worried sick, right Porky?" But the boy was eating away on the food he dropped when Zexion hit him. "PORKY!"

"Oh, yeah you had me sick, Ana!" Porky tried to avoid his swings ending up running out the room.

"Hey!" called Axan, "I exist, too!" but they left the room with Porky's screaming and the sound of newspaper connecting his head. "They left me, hmm. XIGBAAAAR!" she yelled, but he didn't come. After three minutes of calling, no one came not even Porky. Axan fell asleep but woke up to see her body back to brown, "YEEEEEES!" she jumped up so high that her head hit the ceiling, "Ow."

Axan ran to the living room with Saix, Axel, Demxy, Roxas, Porky and Zexion. Her ex boyfriend had many ice packs on his head, Zexion was reading the crippled newspaper and everyone else was talking. "Oh, hey Ana." said Porky sniffing then glancing at Zexion. "Hey? Aren't you supposed to be in your room until Vexen comes with a potion?"

"Not anymore, why? I'm fine."

Axel stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to her, "A-Axan, you're face is blue."

Axan looked in her pocket mirror and looked back at everyone, "Well, fine. Cast some magical spell on me to turn me blue, I understand." Axan walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Dandy

**Me: By the way, in this chapter Axan has a really high voice until you get to that point which I'm not going to spoil. But I kind of did spoil it, wait why did I? Who are you? And why am I talking and typing at the same time? **

**Porky: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: I don't know, wait. Why did I talk to myself in the first person in that sentence?**

**Porky: I think we need to get in the flying limo.**

**Me: No! I'm too dandy to go to a medical home! Get your un-dandy hands away from me, Porky! *runs away***

**Porky: I guess I'll finish the story disclaimer. Nothing is own by her, but its owned by me. 'Cause I'm rich.**

**Me: Porky! I own nothing but this story. Neither does Porky.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Just Dandy

Last night, Vexen gave Axan some medicine to make her normal but something happened. She acts as if she was drunk from just to much alcohol and beer and doesn't even know what she was saying. But Axan would come into the room saying the most stupidest things, for example; "Hey guys! I'm think I might need more medicine you know why? 'Cause I'm sick! Hahahaha!" then she would laugh.

Porky was really worried about WHAT he had put in those pills because she was crazy now. "Vexen, what did you do to the medicine?"

The Chilly Academic rolled his eyes, "Since she refused to take the medicine, I made her drink a potion along with the pills. And I know you think I did something to her and that's disrespectful to me and my work. So, an apology would be nice, Porky."

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he raised and eyebrow at him then left to the Grey Area to see Axan sitting in a chair. "Ana! You need to go to your room where I'll make sure you don't take medicine.

Larxene was laughing so hard at member 15 that she was on the floor. LMAO, and ROFL while pointing at Axan. In fact, almost everyone was. "Porky, shhhh." she placed her four fingers on his lips forcefully. Everyone slowly stopped to see what she would say next, Axan suddenly stood on the table on one knee and yelled, "I FEEL JUST DANDY!" then fell with Porky catching her.

"Dangit, Axan! Don't do that ya hear?" called Axel, "'Cause you won't be feeling dandy no more!" then everyone laughed until you could hear nothing but laughter.

"Guys!" yelled Porky then he dragged Axan over to her room and set her in front of the TV. Porky came back with five plates of food, three for him and two for her. "So, Ana. When will we go to the big city?"

"What? The Wig City? Excuse me sir Forky!" she stood up crossing her arms, hiccuping.

"Its Porky, Ana."

Her pupils went in her head and back to her eyes, in frustration, "Fine." Axan gave him jazz hands, "Porky! I don't need no wig cause my hair is-" she did a neck roll, "is just DANDY! Leave it alone, my boy!"

He pinched his nose, "Fine, Ana. I'll leave it alone, anyway, wanna leave to the Big City?"

"No, Forky McPorky. I wanna stay and watch Dora the Explorer."

Porky just left, "I'd rather be beaten with Zexion's news paper than watch that crap, bye Ana."

"Go on, Porky." said Axan picking up the remote, "You're not fabulous to be here and un- dandy, too!"

It has only been two hours and she's still hopped up in medicine, everyone was now annoyed. But they knew she didn't know any better, Axan soon was slowly getting back to reality. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" They all looked to her.

Roxas cried out, "Ya feel dandy? Cause no one is." he rolled his eyes when she hiccuped, then glared at Vexen.

All were glaring at Vexen, he would only looked away. "I feel, stupid and that I have annoyed you."

"Yeah," said Xaldin pinching his temple with force.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say something to make up for that... stuff." she couldn't hide a giggle, "But, anyway. I need to talk with my old grandman."

"Who?" Xion asked oblivious to Axan pointing to Vexen.

"Xion," said Demxy, bringing her attention "I think she means our grampa." he pointed to Vexen who glared.

"I am NOT a grampa," yelled Vexen. "But I will speak with the child."

Axan glared and hiccuped, "Teen."

"Child, Axan. Teens are still children until the age of 20."

"Teen, and no teens are not children. We are in the stage of pre-adulthood, Vexen. Now come with me." The *old* man followed Axan into the next room and when she closed the door Axan was cracking up.

"What is the matter, child? You seem to be your normal self."

"I-hehe- am n-normal. I never was overdosed, I did to get back at you-haha!" she fell on the ground.

"What!? I thought you were crazy from being overdosed!" he grabbed his hair and saw a grey piece.

"No, I hope this was a lesson for almost overdosing me. I will see you in an hour when everyone expects me to be normal." Axan was about to walk out the door when Vexen grabbed her shoulder. "Vexen, I'm 13. Don't try to make an impression by opening the door for me, if you're-" she was cut-off by him hitting her upside the head. "Ow! What the heck."

"Axan! That was some disrespect for me, how dare you. You need some discipline, and I have just the thing." Axan gulped when she was placed over his shoulder and out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" she tried to get out of his strong grip but was too small.

"Oh, you'll see, Axan."

"I'm not afriad of you, Vexen. You will be afraid if you don't put me down."

Vexen set her down, still holding her, "You should be afriad, child." He set her back on his shoulder and walked into his room next door to the lab.

A few minutes later, Axan was tied up in a chair with Vexen ticking her with a feather. She eventually got to crying with laughter and almost kicked him, she was crying, "I won't surrender!"

"Oh yes you will, Axan. Because I won't stop until you agree to read Chapter 16 in your Science Book." The Chilly Academic continued to tickled The Soprano Assassin until she actually kicked him. "Ow. Axan, that was painful."

"That's what I hoped," she ripped her arms out of the rope and stood up. "Now, I won't stop until you leave me alone about that chapter."

"Never, you can't always have it your way." Vexen smiled and took out another feather to tickle her with.

"Trust me," she said putting on her iron boots, "I always find a way to satisfy me." Vexen didn't even think to get up from the floor and realized that she might win. He gulped when her foot swung back.


	3. Chapter 3 Hushpuppy

**Me: I own nothing but this story.**

**Porky: I know, cause I own it because I'm rich.**

**Me: No he doesn't, you're not THAT rich. By the way, _this_ means past. Sorry if that get annoying but it just natural. At least I didn't underline it like planned, guys. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Hushpuppy

Axan was having some problems sleeping at night, she thought to much of her past. It haunted her dreams, she remembered everything. From where she grew up to now, it was such a beautiful past. This was one of those nights;

_10 years ago._

_Little Ana was running around a tree playing with a stick it was her second day since she was abandoned. Ana never would forgive her parents for leaving her and not even give her enough to eat for a week. She sat down and pulled out a piece of an apple from her basket, then she heard the sound of a car pull up. A woman saw her and embraced her tightly, "Hi there, cutie pie! What are you doing all by yourself?" _

_She hugged back, "Mom and Dad left me here to die, will you be my new family?" _

_Axan jumped up from the memory and hugged her pillow, that was a horrible thought. She still hated her original parents for leaving her to die._

_"Don't worry, cutie. Me and my family will take care of you until you die." she grabbed Ana's things, put them in the truck and set her in. She took her to a bar where she let her in. They walked upstairs where she said the family live in. Ana saw that many people were her, "Hey, what's your name?"_

_"Ana, I am three years old. Where am I?" she held the woman's hand seeing all those people stare at her. _

_"Hey, Ian." said a bulky man, "Who's the little child?"_

_Ian rolled her eyes, "That's Ana, the girl abandoned by her parents. Chuck, why don't you show her to the other kids?" _

_Another man grunted, "Another abandoned? Man, parents in this place suck, Ian. Alright, Ana. I'm Uncle Tiger, that's Chuck, and she's Ian. That guy smoking a cigar is Hook. And them," Tiger pointed to a woman and man gazing at each others eyes. "We like to call them Romeo and Juliet, but you wouldn't understand what that means." _

_"Okay, do I get a new name?" asked Ana still shivering and holding Ian's hand. _

_"Of course, we can call her um..." Chuck said grabbing his chin. _

_A little boy around the age of three spoke up, "Hey, Uncle Tiger! Do we have another abandoned person?" he too could speak proper English at that age. _

_"Yeah," said Hook passing a different man, The Med Guy, a beer. "We're trying to think of a name for her, a new one." _

_"Um, how about Comet the Second!" said another girl who looked 4, many other children from three to twelve came in with other adults. _

_"No," said the same boy. "How about Chucky the Third? By the way my name is Cannon, nice to meet ya." Ana shook his hand and then shook the others hands._

_Hook passed Ian a drink, "Hushpuppy? It suits her, the face of a puppy and a quiet hush." _

_Chuck laughed, "She aint quiet! But Hushpuppy does sound like a good name, way to go Ian." _

_Uncle Tiger knelt down to her and the kids, "Alright, instead of Ana, you're now Hushpuppy." _

_Hushpuppy gave him a thumbs up, "You got it dude!" She made all the adults laugh from her reaction. _(Five bucks for anyone who can guess what show and who that was)

_Axan held the pillow so tight that she nearly poked a hole in it, "Hushpuppy." she whispered and a tear_ rolled down her cheek. She missed her family and hoped to see them just one more time before her life ended. She saw that it has only been ten minutes of sleep; 9:10 pm. She could get through the whole night without those memories in the way.

Axan laid her head back on the pillow and close her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_When Hushpuppy turned five years old, she and Cannon became good friend, they even looked like twins. Cannon had his hair to the back of his neck and so did Hushpuppy, it seemed like they were related. Cannon was telling her about the things you could learn from the family; Chuck told good stories, Hook always drank and smoked, Ian would make clothes, Uncle Tiger was the know it all, and Shawn was the black sheep._

_She was sitting next the Chuck when he was making a deal with someone about a pack of beer. They were in the bar with people from the outside world come into a tiny bar. She saw how easily he took the wallet, grabbed a twenty and gave it back without the woman noticing. She stayed silent until he left, "Chuck! You just took her twenty." _

_He smiled and chuckled, "Hushpuppy, I should tell you something." She immediately came quiet, another good story, "Me and this family are the greatest wallet stealers in the City. And I'm fina have Hook show you how to easily steal a wallet without anyone knowing."_

_"Cool!" a man came up to get a bottle of alcohol and handed it to him. "Can I try, Chuck?" _

_He handed her a small grape juice box, "As long as you don't say it to anyone or try it when you are nervous." _

_"I promise." Hushpuppy jumped down and ran upstairs, she found Hook slacking off of the job once again. "Hook? Hook?" he was asleep."HOOK!" _

_"What? Oh, hey Hushpuppy. Can't you see I was taking a nap?" he sat up from the couch and lit a cigar which he put in his mouth. _

_"Hook, I want to know how to steal a wallet like the rest of you." _

_Hook laughed , "So Chuck finally spilled the beans," he leaned close, "Hushpuppy, you're the only one who doesn't know how and its my job to teach you." _

_She stared at him, big brown eyes sparkling with delight. It was as if she was starring into the night sky for the first time. "So, how can I do it?" _

_"Hold on, it takes at least one year of practice to perfect it. I'll teach you." she followed him to the back room._

Axan was sitting in her chair swinging her legs in a fast rhythm. It wasn't until Marluxia came in that she realized how long she was sitting there, "OH hi there MarMar." she spoke in monotone because of her memories.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "I thought it was Marly?"

"I guess I'm forgetting things now, hehe." Axan wasn't even trying to convince him that nothing was wrong.

"Axan, what's wrong?" he knew her seat was low enough for him see her just fine.

"I'm having memories that haunt my dreams." She sat upside down to see him better.

"Are they sad memories?"

Axan shook her head, "No, there happy memories. But its about my family, huge family." A tear rolled up her face from being upside down.

"Axan, you may never see them again but," This caught her attention, "If you miss them, they'll miss you."

"I'm never gonna see them again huh?"

"Correct, but think of the good times you had together like..."

She quickly turned to face him with her finger pointing at him. "Like stealing wallets!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I guess."

She smiled evilly, "And getting revenge of my parents, and getting a new name!"

Marluxia backed away slowly, "What was your new name?" his eyes were huge and he, for once, looked scared.

"Hushpuppy, we changed it when I turned three when they found me."

"Found you?"

"I was abandoned." Just as she said that a memory came by when Porky walked in.

_When Hushpuppy turned ten years old, she Comet and Cannon got into much mischief and we the trouble makers of the family. Shawn was like an older brother to them and tried to keep them out of trouble. When the three of them were outside during the morning they head something talking, it sounded like a microphone. _

_The three went over there and saw a fat blonde, his name was Porky and he was making an announcement. "Who's that?" asked Comet, she was staying behind._

_"That's Porky, " said Cannon, he and Hushpuppy still looked alike. _

_Hushpuppy spoke up, "Isn't he that guy who owns the city?" _

_"Along with his dad." Cannon answered, "Lets get a closer look at his face." the three came to a back ally where some apartment rooms were. They climbed on the stairs and ladders until they were on the roof. "Isn't it such a beautiful view from up here?" _

_"Yeah," Comet said then listened to what he was talking about. _

"What's up, Ana? And why are you up so early?" Porky asked.

Marluxia looked at his watch, "Its 9 am, how is that early?"

"Because, " Axan began, "I normally sleep until noon, I don't why I'm up early either."

"Maybe its cause of those memories that "haunt" your dreams."

"Maybe!" Axan jumped down from her chair, "Well, I'm leaving. Thanks for chatting with me, Marly." she walked out with Porky following her.

"When did you have your memories?" Porky asked holding her hand, they were like brother and sister.

"Last night, Porky." she sighed, "I'll never see them again."

He blinked under his hair, "Who?"

"My family, they were the best family ever." she started to cry.

No matter how much it wasn't your fault, you always felt like a jerk when she stared to cry. "Ana, your the only family I will ever need to make me happy. We're your family, have you ever thought of that?"

She shook her head, and put her hands on her face. Axan wiped her tears and knocked on Zexion's door, "Zexion? I need to use your computer for a second." No answer, "Just lovely. He's not here and I need to use his computer."

"Why?" asked Axel as he walked by, "You could use my laptop after Roxas."

She clapped her hands, "Thank you, Axel."

He noticed her red eyes, "Have you been crying?"

She nodded, "Nothing to be concerned with, Ax." She followed them into the TV room where everyone is.

_The next day, Hushpuppy was taking a nice walk before Shawn woke up. He, Porky, was talking about building a new gym, he should've thought of that before. She saw him walking alone, for some reason, and he spotted her. "What are you doing at this hour, kid? Go on, go back home." _

_Of course, Hushpuppy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with a super visor?" _

_"No," he pouted, "I snuck out because I wanted to." _

_"Hmm, now tell me why." she leaned on the wall crossing her arms. _

_Porky put his hands over his face, "Fine," _

_Hushpuppy smiled, she bet it was the same reason she didn't want to have maids. "Come on, out with it." her voice was full of curiosity and ignorance._

_"I'm alone because I don't want servants always asking me and even giving me a bath! I mean, come on! That's why my family is fat, and now I want to ask you something." _

_Bingo, that was the same reason she had in mind, "Well, what?" _

_"Can you make me skinnier?" he pulled out ten tickets that were gold, "If you do, you can take your family to the carnival!" _

_Hushpuppy smiled, "Its a deal, but I have many people in my family, Porky. But I will help you, anyway." _

_He jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you so much! I didn't catch your name, kid?" _

_"Real name or nickname?" she was a little embarrassed that she almost said Hushpuppy, but with a name like Porky, why should she be embarrassed? _

_"Both, I want to chose what suits you." _

_Hushpuppy stared to the evening sky, "Real name is Ana and nickname is..." _

_"Ana, tell me. I have a name like Porky whats he worst that could happen?"_

_He was right, "Hushpuppy."_

_"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, sorry, Ana." he let go of her and baked away. _

_"Not funny, Porky."_

_"I know, I know. I'll stop laughing."_

_The voice of an old woman came into hearing, "PORKY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _

_"COMING MOM!" he looked back to Hushpuppy, "I gotta go, Ana. Bye." _

_"Bye, Porky." she waved him as he left. Many hard days of training has gone by along with many days of the long-lasting carnival. _

She looked at Porky, her one and only living friend of her memories. She'd give anything to see all of them again; especially Cannon and Comet. Their real names were Iwanadoki and Amanda but she knew them as Cannon and Comet and only wanted them to that.

Axan went on the computer and showed everyone where she lived, it was plugged into the computer. They could not believe their eyes- she used to live in the Big City.

* * *

**Guess what! She's going to City now, I could sing a song about that now. Oh I know-**

**Living in the City (You know have to survive)!**

**Living in the City (You got to keep the dream alive)!**

**That song will make SOOOO much since in chapter 4 and 5! By the way, Iwanadoki is pronounced E- wanna- dokee. I got the name Hushpuppy from the movie Beasts of the Southern Wild. But anyway, I will see you next time, second trimester is ending and that means more time to type my stories! **


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving fo the Big City

**Me: I own nothing but this story.**

**Porky****: I'll never see you again!**

***slaps his face* Me: of course I will!**

**Porky: Its not in the script.**

**Me: Well, I didn't finish typing it yet. **

**Porky: Oh.**

***I should say that Axan has the same type of hair style as Xion and color. And she has a little bit of think eyebrows.* **

* * *

Chapter 4

Leaving for The City

"You live in the Big City? No wonder you talk about it so much." said Zexion in shock, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Axan put a hand on her chin and her elbow was on the table. It was going to be fun answering all those questions, "I had a feeling you would still ban me from going. I bet someone thinks I'll have emotion going back," she eyed Xemnas who continued to read his book. "But it won't matter, anyway."

"Why no?" Saix asked holding his clipboard, "Don't you want to see your family."

"That's just it!" Porky said crossing his arms, "We-"

"won't see them again." finished Axan, she shifted her body so she could sit upside down. "I bet they're dead."

Axel smirked, "What world do you live in?

"TenTenGale, why?" she looked, as usual, ignorant.

"Because we want to go." Roxas said, hands together.

"Us go? As if," Xigbar said, "We are not going."

Xion whined, "Why not?"

"Well," Lexaeus started "The city is full of smoke and gasoline. No one goes outside without permission,"

Larxene added, "Its had people with forced labor and it was ran by that guy." she pointed to Porky.

"And," Axel said leaning against the wall, "There are city problems, the security is bad, smoke is in the sky and the weather is bad. Many people have to wear gas masks." all stared, "I looked it up,"

"Why'd you ask where she lived if we weren't going?" Demyx asked.

"So we know where she is." Porky said and looked at Axan who rolled her eyes. She already had a way to escape to the Big City and live there, something told her that Cannon, Comet, Chuck, and everyone else was still there.

Late at night Axan sang a silent song to her suitcase the size of an earning; (Smooth Mcgroove Marble Zone.)

_Oh, come now, __or else I'll leave you._

_Can't you see? See? ________See? See?_

_Oh, come now, __or else I'll leave you._

___Can't you see?_

_Don't____ ever fall out, ____or leave me now._

___I need you smaller._

___Can't you see? See? ________See? See?_

___I want to see the world, ____so become small!_

She put it in her pocket and and walked outside, sadly they knew she would try to leave and Axel was standing outside the door. "Hey, Axel."

He turned around, "Go back in your room and go to sleep, Axan." she closed the door and waited two minutes. Axan burst out of the door and ran to the nearest exit, Axel chased her.

She was fast but he was faster, so he easily caught her. "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled making him cover one ear.

"Don't use your sound on my ears, I could go deaf!" he set her down, still holding her hood, and lead her to his room instead. They still made it, even when she was trying to pull away.

"Let me go the city or I'll make you pay. Deafly." she crossed her arms.

"Axan, no." he said turning on the TV.

"I'm warning you, Axel." she took in a deep breath.

"No." he pushed it.

Then she let out a scream so high he fainted, Axan made sure he wasn't dead. That was only out of his hearing, "Good," she walked to the nearest exit, then walked outside. Axan wasn't good at being able to teleport so it was easier to leave.

Axan couldn't believe it, she made it. She''d recognize that gate anywhere, she was outside the Big City. Axan skipped to the gate, no guards, and opened it. She was welcome with a slap in the face from the smoke and gasoline, "Ahh! Home sweet home, I guess." she crept in and saw no one outside. Axan walked in the smoke and fog, bad weather too.

Axan saw what she was looking for, the bar she lived in. "Oh. My. Gosh. I finally found it! Yippee!"she to touhed the door and it scanned her, _much technical, huh? _she thought.

It asked for her name, "Scanning face. Name please."

Axan didn't know which out of the three names she should used so she chose her first one, "Ana."

It turned red with a warning sign, "ACCESS DENIED!"

"Okay, geez." she backed up two feet, "Um, Axan?"

The screen came close to her face, "ACCESS DENIED!"

She stomped her foot, "Oh come on! Okay, fine. Hushpuppy."

The screen came closer, "ACCESS DENIED! You cannot come in."

Axan had enough, she stomped her foot making the ground shake a little. "OH WHY NOT?!"

"Because," said a voice behind her, he jumped to her. She squeaked in fear, it was too dark to see the person's face but it had the voice of a teenage girl. "Hushpuppy's dead."

"No, she's not." Axan could have sworn she'd heard that voice before, it couldn't be. Was it? "Are you? Comet?" it was akward asking that question.

The girl gasped, "

* * *

Well, are you Hushpuppy? Who's your twin brother?"

Axan wanted to laugh, it was almost impossible for her to forget. "Cannon, we were the twins of the family."

"Oh," the girl said in amusement, "Then you're alive? How?"

_It was a stormy winter night in the Big City, the three were sitting on the roof with Porky, he lost 120 lb and they were celebrating. It was cold and rainy but they sat there watching the work on the new statue of Porky's father. "Hey, guess I think I see a tornado." said Porky._

_"We never had a tornado, Porky." said Cannon as he put an arm around the shivering Hushpuppy. "Wait, is that one?" _

_"I think it is." Comet said squinting her eyes, the three only wore coats and snow jackets because they were sort of poor in this city. Porky had on a snow jacket over his overalls. _

_It took them two minutes to realize that they should run, "RUN!" Hushpuppy called standing up like that. Sadly Porky slipped and was hanging on to the ledge for dear life, they were trying to pull him up but he was still heavy. Hushpuppy learned some martial arts but this was one that was the most dangerous, she jumped off, pushed him on his back with her hand up and fell into the tornado yelling,"DON'T FORGET ME!" she was never seen again. _

_Cannon and Comet were furious at Porky, "HOW COULD YOU, PORKY?!" Comet said while running down the stairs with the apartment rooms and ladders. Cannon didn't say anything, Hushpuppy was dead and it was all Porky's fault._

"It just a tornado! No biggie, Comet." Axan said crossing her arms. When Comet came closer, Axan could see her better, she had her ripped sleeved shirt tucked in with sweet pants caprices. Comet looked much prettier with a ponytail to her tailbone, but she gasped. "What?"

"You-you joined the organization! I thought you were better than this, Hushpuppy!" Comet scolded, hands on her chest from shock.

"I had no choice..." she told them the story.

_Hushpuppy laid on the cold hard ground, waking up from her knock out, she was in another world. She realized she was being carried, it was a red haired an in a black coat, "Who are you?" _

_"I'm Axel." he said, "You're a nobody, Ana."_

_She covered her face, "Oh no! I'm a nobody! That stupid tornado, I should've never did that skill." It took her a while but she asked the question, "Who do you know my name?" _

_"I will explain that when we get to the Castle that Never Was. Boy, that tornado must've knocked your heart out of you, Ana."_

Comet just grabbed her hand, "You won't believe how happy Cannon will be, Hushpuppy." She tapped the door and teleported inside where she saw someone she cared about.

* * *

**Hey you read my story, thanks! Like and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Building New Pork City

**Me: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Building New Pork City

Meanwhile, Porky was VERY upset that Axan left to the forbidden city and knocking out Axel. He was sitting in his flying limo going to the giant piece of land where his city was, The Big City was now run by his stupid twin brother. He didn't dare say the name because he ruined his city by making an army of robots to take over. The city was filled with them and wondered if Axan had seen them.

"Your majesty," said the driver, turning to him. "We're here, where should he park?"

Porky took a drink of ginger-ale, "In the center." Porky's twin was still fat and chubby and here he was, he smiled, he was skinny and fit unlike him. It was all thanks to Axan, then he frowned. Everything he was to the day they met always pointed to Axan, she had done so much for him and he didn't even say goodbye.

The limo landed dead in the center, and the driver opened the door for him, "Were here, master Porky." the driver waited patiently for the child to leave.

"Okay." He stood up and walked out to see it wasn't super sunny but rather grey, this was where he'd start working on it. "Pig masks, this is the start of our new city! I'm going to make a grid sheet for how I want it planned and I expect it done by next month, is that clear?" Porky thought,

"Yes, sir." they replied, Porky nodded and went to his assistant, she looked so much like Ana. They walked and were talking about what would go where and the sizes. She wrote down everything he said, and where everything is, and only nodded.

"So, we'll have the statue of me up here and don't forget Ana's statue," he went on and on about how the statue had to be perfect. "Are you listening? I need this perfect!" he stomped back into his limo and took a bottle of ginger-ale and drank it. He sighed, he missed her already, she was like a sister to him, and a mentor. "It's all my fault she almost got killed by that tornado! Stupid me..." he set the bottle back in the refrigerator.

Then he watched as Kairi gave the Pig Mask the grid for the set up and they started to get wood an metal. He only wished that it would be done sooner but there was a lot that needed to be done, mostly because he wanted a it of buildings and even moving pirate ship. Porky locked the door to the limo and took off his shirt, he wasn't wearing overalls like normal, but a shirt and shorts. He sat down in the pool and started to play on his phone, but there was nothing to keep Ana off his mind, "Gee, I sure miss Ana. I wonder if she'll come back, again." he rolled his eyes, "Listen to yourself Porky! She doesn't miss you! Or she wouldn't have left you in the first place, and now I know she'll stay and mistake my twin for me!" Porky covered his face, "I'm so stupid, she'll never come back" he stayed like that for a few minutes and got out.

He started to play a game of pool and seemed to be winning, only because he was alone. Porky wanted no one else there, not even Ana, to interfere with him as played with much focus and alertness. He was rather good at an adult game they would play at bars and clubs, which he'd always go to, and then took a drink form his bottle of orange soda. He acted as if he he was playing for the life of Ana, and the prize would be killing his brother. Pokey. He had taken all the glory from him, being younger. Back at that announcement, it wan't even him. That was Pokey, he even was the one who took all the attention from him, his parents almost forgot about him sometimes.

Porky was sitting watching TV when he saw a disturbing sight, his twin talking in many microphones and cameras shooting him. He changed the channel, all were about Pokey, he threw the remote but noticed something strange. There was a rainy and thundery part of the city with heartless crawling around. But where Pokey was, it had green grass and cherry blossoms with fresh food. "Stupid, Pokey. I guess Picky could live here if he wasn't as stuck up as you!" Porky so much wanted to kick the TV out of anger and break it, too. He did, it was sparking and it caught on fire, he dumped water on it and stood there looking at the floor.

Porky started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. (Dr. Eggman Laugh) "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" he coughed, "HOHOHOHOHOHO!" He stood there, hands on hips, laughing like a maniac. Porky stopped and then smiled evily, "I'm going to rule both cities, kill my brother, and gain her back! Its the best plan ever, Porky! Maybe your a genius after all." Porky started to laugh again, his voice going from deep and evil to high and insane, he was starting to get bad ideas about what to do to people to make them never leave him. Put them in a "relaxing spring" but that was really putting people into "liking Porky liquid." He was going insane.

He put on a robe and walked out to see the base of some buildings already up, how long was here in there? Maybe an hour or two, the Pig Mask were faster workers, but his skin looked fine and not wrinkly like an elder. "Master Porky!" Called Kairi, his assistant, "We've finished five buildings for the arcade, two for restaurants, and four for the amusement park. Is that okay?" she looked ignorant, just like Ana.

Porky smiled, "Yes, but do we have any room for one more building?"

Kairi looked at the grid on the clipboard, "Yes, Mater Porky, there's room for three buildings. What do you want them for?" she said it loud and clear so the army members came to hear what to build next.

He looked at everyone, smiling like a maniac, his fingers spread out and he hunched his back. "I want a never ending tower, no- empire building based off of me. We'll call it, The Empire Porky Building or Porky's Tower. What do you think Kairi?"

She shrugged, "Personally, I would want it to be called Empire Porky Building but whatever you want is your wish." she looked away, what had happened to him? Do he go insane?

"Yes, well. The citizens can call it those two names, Kairi." he straighten up and started to tell them how many floors he wanted.

"What?!" said one of the workers dropping his towel, "You want it to be more than a hundred floors?! You almost want it to be a thousand floors."

Porky nodded, "It will be tallest enough to be seen everywhere below." he spoke silently to himself, "And maybe Ana will come back." He laughed quietly, "Don't be stupid, Porky."

"Okay, boss. I will build it for you if that's what you want." he walked off with the crew members that groaned and started the bottom of the soon-to-be-never-ending-tower.

Porky went to the the house of which Kairi stayed in, and her sister Namine She was also and assistant. Porky sat down on the couch next to Namine and looked at the art designs of what the next few buildings were going to look like and the inside, she had just got informed about the thousand floor tower. She was amazed for what he wanted to have in that small little place, "Master Porky?"

"Yes?" he said when he stopped looking at the paper.

"Why do you want a giant tower in such a small place? It clearly can't hold that big of a tower for a place that just holds three houses."

"Porky rubbed his chin, the real reason he wanted it was to make his brother envy him before he planned to kill his twin. And to make Ana see where he is so she could find him, that's if she would come. "Because, I want there to be a tower to show what an emperor I can be and not fail like last time, Namine. Don't ask questions and draw."

She nodded and looked back down to her paper, drawing a window with her sharp pencil. Namine almost wanted to draw him and Pokey together when they were nice but she didn't think that would change anything to no make him insane. She kept on drawing the first floor of the tower, a ceck-in room and an elevator, then she started going to floor 20th or floor 50th in random orders. She wanted to make a room where there was a scientist testing room, very high up but no the hundredth floor.

"Oh, Namine?" said Porky as he walked to the door, "Let me design floor 100th, every other one is yours to free style draw." he walked out and saw the limo was now parked at the edge of the city. "Lovely, my limo is at the edge where it could fall!" he stomped his way over there to see the driver drinking his bottle of ginger-ale. "Excuse me?"

The driver stopped cold turkey, "Yes, Master Porky?" he put the bottle behind his back and opened the door. "Would you like to go in?"

Porky shook his head and came closer, "Why are you drinking my soda? That's mine." he cracked his knuckles.

"Um," he looked away, he was in BIG trouble now, "I was thirsty, Master Porky."

Porky pinched his temple, "You could've asked and maybe I'd let you drink that or water, you didn't have to steal from me."

"I'm sorry, Master." he backed down to the edge of the city.

"Oh you will be, its quiet a long way there before you die so you better be good at making wills." Porky walked up and pushed him off the city, he screamed quickly died away. They were so high up that he couldn't even see the ground and it was nothing but grey and dark clouds and the body falling was no where seen. It started to sprinkle, the quickly shifted to rain and wind, along with thunder going on in the background. That was the perfect picture of guilt; watching someone fall to there death in bad weather. It also showed insanity, all those time you couldn't see Porky's eyes, this wa the scariest one of all. His face slowly curved into a smile and he started to chuckle, then laugh. He laughed loudly, the he did in the limo, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" he stopped to cough again, "HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Porky stopped when it thunder strike , in speed making a silhouette in black and white, he turned away and started walking away from the murder. He came in the limo and laid down on his bed, looking at pictures he and the orphanage had great times together. But then he thought of how he let Ana get caught in a tornado and almost die if it weren't for Axel and his wits. Honestly, he couldn't understand why everyone thought he was less mature then everyone else. Axel had a wise mind and was one of the only member, besides Axan, that didn't make fun of his failure about that stupid Big City, he at least liked the idea of New Pork City.

Porky saw some buildings done already, they were almost done with all the buildings and the first ten floor of the new tower. He really hoped Ana would see this and remember who and where he was so she could find him and stay forever, or he'd lose it and kill everyone.

* * *

**Sad story, huh? Like and Review, and I will do more chapters switching out on characters. And I will have one more chapter before Ana/Axan/Hushpuppy. **


	6. Chapter 6 Pokey! Not that idiot Porky!

**Me: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Pokey! Not that idiot Porky

Pokey, Porky's twin brother, sat in his throne looking at the city which was plain and gloomy. No sun was showing and it started to rain on the window, Pokey yelled in a whiny voice, "I can;t stand to watch the rain drip on my window! Stop it from going on my window!" he was fat mostly for being rich and having maids and servants to do everything for him, he even had them exercise for himself.

His not-wanting-to-be younger brother Picky came in and closed the blind muting out most of the sound. "Is that good enough for you?" he spoke in a whisper, "Ya dumb..."

"No!" Pokey slammed the armrests, "Now I wanna watch TV, give me the remote!" Pokey always got what he wanted, so he was whiny and impatient. "Good, now get my box of robot cannons!"

"Fine, Pokey!" Picky walked out and yelled, "I'll see you later, Porky! Hahahahaha!" he ran out to the hallway. After a while he came back with a box of cannons and workers and his assistant.

Pokey turned off the TV, gritted his teeth, and picked up the phone. He hated it when someone mention his unworthy twin brother's name, it made him want to say horrible things to him over the phone! Why the phone? Well, because he couldn't stand to be in the same presence as his brother, even if he looked like himself. He dialed his brother's number, "Porky?"

* * *

Porky grabbed the phone that was ringing, as he was watching the 15th floor in construction, "Pokey? What do you want?"

* * *

When angry he sometimes rolled his R's, "You wretched, rascal! You are nothing but a miserable mockery of your twin brother! I, Pokey Minch! Demand you start taking your plans more seriously... Picking robots from a slot machine, taking people from MY city? Teaming up with a witch!? You! You should be-"

* * *

"Yeah, right." Porky said hanging up the phone, "Okay, now have the slaves- I mean fans in their bikinis fanning me in that throne chair!"

* * *

"...ashamed of. Oh, he hung up. Oh well, back to work." He saw his brother almost drop a box of cannons, "Be careful with those cannons! We need to hook them up to the walls for my bouncing dolphin cannon to stop that fighting gang once and for all!"

"Yes, Pokey." Picky said lifting two boxes and setting them down next to a worker.

Olette, one of the assistants spoke up in a sarcastic voice, "This plan makes so much sense!"

Pokey rolled his eyes, this plan was GOING to work, no matter how stupid it is. He watched as the workers got out the cannons and left the room, Pokey saw they put it on the roof, house roofs, and even behind trees. Now the cannons were on the walls and/or the corners of the houses, he couldn't wait until that gang would pay for all that "hero crap". Pokey watched as he heard firing already, "What? Did we kill them already?" he asked.

But no, it just happen to be those stupid heartless that roam normally around or even in the city! They would make them run out of ammo years before the gang even came close to his tower! He sighed in frustration and sat back in his seat. "Those stupid heartless! Whatever… I'll find a way to destroy them and that stupid gang!"

Picky and Olette shouldn't have said anything to insult him because giant missiles hit the wall making all fall. "What the-!" Picky stated grabbing Olete and hiding behind Pokey's chair.

"Hey! Don't get in my hiding space!" Pokey pushed them out from behind his chair, he rocked back and forth yelping as the missiles were hitting. Whoever caused this, he thought, will pay deeply!

* * *

Porky was firing missiles at many blue and red target in cause any flying ships came to attack, "Dang! I keep missing the targets!"

* * *

"Its bad luck on you, Pokey!" yelled Picky.

"Why me? You're also getting hit by the missiles...which I bet is Porky!"

"Why? Did he do anything to your tower?" Olette asked smiling, "

"He's a chicken! A giant chicken!" he covered his head from all the falling rocks.

Picky was the first to get up after all the parts of cement and missiles stop going down. "Hmmm... I think we need to get out of here."

* * *

Porky finally hit A blue target, "YES! Did you see that Kairi? I got a blue target!"

She smirked, "You do realized that blue is only five while red is twenty, right?"

"Bah!" Porky said rolling his eyes, "Those are moving, Kairi!"

"So are invading ships, Master Porky." She told him, "You gotta learn to shoot moving targets!"

"You know what? I think I'll buy an army, you know, cause I'm rich! I'm leaving, now." They walked over to where the house Namine was staying in to design floors, she was drawing floor 50 and the worker were building floor 45.

Kairi smiled, he was doing very well with not brooding over Ana leaving without saying good-bye. He stroked her hair, "You need a haircut, ma'am."

She blushed, wanting to slap his chubby face, "I like my hair this long," it was to her back now.

"But you look better when you hair was to the back of your neck, it was prettier." Namine listened knowing why he wanted her hair shorter, "You too, Namine. It looks good on you guys!"

"Master Porky?"

He covered his face with his hands, "Yes, Namine?"

"Do want our hair short because Ana's hair is short?"

"No!" he just couldn't lie right now, even though he was terribly good at it. "Okay fine! Ya got me, its just that I missed her and why would she leave without saying good-bye?"

"Any who," Kairi said sitting next to her sister, "Why did you want her to go with you to The Big City that YOUR brother is running right now?"

* * *

Pokey and his brother were looking out the window watching heartless get killed by the cannons, "At least they clean the city," he said sighing.

"Yeah, those missiles did some damage, its boring in mom's room! There's no TV and I want to watch it, too!" he crossed his arms and pouted. Pokey hated that.

"I know, and she wants to be in her room all the time, too.: he sat down next to his brother.

"Maybe there's money we can steal from her purse." Picky suggested shrugging.

"What? Steal a thousand dollars without her noticing? Please she wouldn't even care."

"Yeah, a thousand is pretty small, how about getting some exercise, Pokey?" he poked his brother's belly button, he could drown in their! He sometimes wondered hwo he can still fit in his last year clothes and not explode, oh well. At least the clothes were okay, "So, want to watch TV?"

"Sure," they got up, Picky having to use a rope to pull up his brother, and walk down to the TV room, they turned on the channel to see the most hated brother, to Pokey, on screen.

**"It seems that the twin brother of Pokey Minch, Porky Minch, is making an unending tower, more than a thousand floors!" said a female news reporter then held a microphone to Porky. **

**"Hello fine people of the world," Porky said smiling.**

**"Why hello, Porky. What were you thinking when you decided to build a never ending tower?"**

**"Well, ma'am. My girlfriend went missing about a while ago," he added some tears, he wasn't faking it either. He really missed her, "And I thought that making a very tall tower would help her find me, so she'd never get lost again!" Porky wiped away the now on TV tears hopefully his brother didn't see. **

**"Well, I hope she finds you. Any words you want to say to the crowd... or your girlfriend?"**

**He stepped up, "Yes... Ana, I hope you find me soon. I'm in the sky, dear, please do not leave me or shut me out again! Come home, with me!" **

**"Aww..." said some of the people walking around said, the city was almost done, too. **

**"And for my brother Pokey." he smiled quickly, "I make a better tower than you!" **

"That's not fair!" He yelled cracking his knuckles! "He made me look like a complete fool on television! I hate him sooo much!" Picky was too busy laughing on the floor then stopping, "And you, Picky! You're grounded.

"Aww.." Picky looked away, sad.

* * *

**There! Finally, school is almost over and I have to keep up with this, school, second school and packing up for Summer Break! I will be honest, Porky and Pokey are one of my favorite video game characters in Mother, third to Lucas and second to Duster. Bye! Next is chapter 2 of Team Unkown! **


End file.
